Family,Forever and Always
by CassieGilbert
Summary: When Madison Salvatore was human she meet a man and they both fell in love. At the time she didn't know that the man she was in love with was Niklaus Mikaelson. After they got married he changed her to a vampire, they was happy but Klaus cheated so she ran away and found her brothers to start a new life but Klaus is not far behind her.
1. Chapter 1

**Madison's PO**

I am in my car on my way home to see my brothers, after I found my husband of 100 years cheating on me I had to get away from him. So I packed all my stuff up and left to go to see my brothers. We have always kept in though. Stefan is my twin brother and when he was in his ripper phase I was always there for him.

I never really saw Damon as he and Stefan was not getting along after what happened with Katherine. I gave Stefan heads up that I am coming. When I arrived I made my way to the front door and knocked waiting for someone to answer.

When the door opened there stood Damon, his month fell opened when he saw me for a second but then his face went back to normal. "Hello Brother" I said giving him a smirk with I got from him. "are you going to let you little sister in" I added.

Damon moved out of the way so I entered the house. "This place is nice shame you killed Zach tho, I'm gonna miss him" I said turning to face him. "What are you doing here Madison" he said standing in front of me.

"i came to see my bothers, I missed you and Stefan" I said taking a seat on the chair looking up at Damon. "What have I missed" I added.

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

After Damon told me everything that was happening. He got a phone call form Stefan asking him to meet him at the school. So we quickly made out way there and Stefan was standing outside the school waiting for him.

I got out of the car with Damon and Stefan smiled when he saw me "Madison" he said quickly man his way over to me giving me a hug "I missed you Stefan" I said hugging him back. "I missed you too"

Later we was standing around Damon car as he told us about Elena disappearance "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said. But I was thinking how that can be when Damon said Katherine was locked away in the tomb.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon said looking towards Stefan. I let out a sigh knowing that they were going to start having ago at each other. Whenever Katherine is involved this is what happens.

"Did you?" Stefan said

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon said giving Stefan the evils.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan said trying to prove his point. I let out a growl making them both look at me. "Every time something involves Katherine you two always do this, this is what broke our family in the first place lets not let it happen again." I said

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." Damon said to Stefan and me.

"What did she day" Stefan said leaning against the car while looking at Damon.

"Elena's in danger." Damon said. I really need to meet this Elena I can tell that she was like Katherine in a way. Which is pulling out family apart again, not when I just got them back.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan said getting pissed off as he loves Elena, I could tell when he talked about her over the phone to me.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon said,

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon said.

"I don't really care." Stefan said

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon said

"It's Elena." Stefan said looking towards Damon. I gave them a smirk "let's find Elena and get her back" I said to them making them look at me.

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

Damon and I was waiting in the car for Stefan to come back, he said he was going to see a witch that was friends with Elena and she will be able to help us find her. Damon was getting really inpatient so he got out of the car. So I followed him. We walked up the door and I heard someone say "Well, you can't do this alone." some boy said.

"He's not. Let's go." Damon said making them all turn around to look at me and Damon. "Guys this is my sister Madison, she has came to help find Elena" Damon added, I gave a smile and wave.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan said

"We're both are it's Elena" Damon said and all three of us left the house and go to the car.

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

We was sitting in Damon's car waiting for a phone call from Jeremy who was Elena's brother. I was sitting in the back of the car while Damon and Stefan was up front.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon said as we both was looking at what Stefan was holding. "What the hell is that?" I said giving Stefan as strange look.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan said "Weird." I said talking one of the bombs from Stefan to get a better look. "this Alaric must be awesome, I like him already." I added,

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan said as we was driving down the road.

"About 80 miles." Damon said.

"Who do you think took her?" I said wondering why someone would take her.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl." Damon said

"Thank you for helping me, both of you" Stefan said giving us both a smile, which made ma smile back "Your welcome big brother" I said yes Stefan was born ten minutes before me.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon said

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan said. Here we go again can't they just get on with each other.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan said

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon said

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." Stefan said

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon said

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan said. I just let out a sigh. "Don't do this we already let one girl pull us apart don't let it happen again." I said , I was pissed off with them.

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

As Damon was keeping on driving down the road "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan said as Damon pulled over so that he could have some blood.

"If you want some, just ask." he said offering Stefan a blood bag. I took one out of the cooler that Damon had brought and started to drink it.

"I want some." Stefan said looking towards Damon.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." Stefan said handing him the bag.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength" Stefan said and he starts to drink the blood bag.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon said.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said, I looked up at them watching them. "Hmm, how romantic. Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon said.

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something else to live for."

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

We got to the house and I was standing at the door Stefan and Damon was tricking the people inside I was hiding so no one could see me, I was the back up if anything went wrong. When I heard that voice I could believe that he was here after so many years of leaving.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" the voice said and I just gasped. "i repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" he added.

I looked at the bomb in my hand and slowly made my way into the room and I saw the girl who looked like Katherine knowing that was Elena.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." She saying making Elijah look towards her allowing me to move closer.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah said and I quickly stepped out so that he could see me. "OI" I said making him turn around to see me. When Elijah saw me his eyes wide opened "Madison" he said which a gasp. I gave him a smirk. "She not going with you" I said.

I throw the vervain bomb in his face and It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes towards me but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah.

They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her.

"Just let her go." Elena said

-**FAMILY FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

When we got home Stefan dropped Elena off at home. I was sitting in the living room when Damon came in and sat next to me. "how did he know your name" he asked looking at me.

"we used to be friends once, that how I know him haven't seen him in 100 years" I said looking at him "i wanted to come home to be a family again, I missed my big brothers" I added. He hugged me like we did when we was younger and human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Madison's POV**

We was all in the living room waiting for Elena to get here. When I looked at Rose I remember when Klaus told me about someone that was running from here and she looked like the picture he showed me. If this has to do with Elijah, Klaus has to be involved some how. I knew I was going to have to tell my brothers that I am married to him.

There was I knock at the door and Damon went to answer it. I was sitting on the sofa next to Stefan when Elena and Damon came into the room.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose said as she sat next to Elena while Damon sat on the other side of me.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon said to us.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said

"Like Elijah?" Elena said

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said. I was thinking of how I should tell them that I was married to this guy for 100 years till he cheated on me.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said.

" Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said letting out a sigh.

"Yes." Rose said while Stefan said "No" at the same time. I just looked at them.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon said not believing that Klaus was alive or real. "Which it is." Rose said as she stood up. Just by looking at her I could tell she was scared of Klaus and Elijah.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon said.

"Which I'm not" Rose said

" Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon said

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said

"Not that you know of" Rose said

"That's not helping" Damon said

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan said getting up as well. I knew it was time to tell them now before its too late.

"He's real" I said making them all look at me. I looked at Stefan and Damon they were just watching me.

"How would you know that he's really Maddy" Damon said making his way over to me. I stood up and let out a sigh. "I meet him when we was human, he was looking for Katherine that's all I knew when I was human but the more time I spend with him I feel in love with him. After a while he changed me and disappeared, that's when I traveled with Stefan. Then he came back for me a 100 years ago. We got married long ago and I left him not to long ago either" I said.

They all just looked at me "your married to this monster" Rose said, "he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." added.

**-FAMILY, FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

I stayed at home with Damon and Rose as we was trying to find away getting in contacted with Klaus. Damon already tried to use me to get in contacted with him but I changed me number so he couldn't find me at all.

"Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon said taking a seat next to Rose while I was standing behind her.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose said as she was wiping her tears away from her face. I let out a smirk when she said that. "oh, he's never been sensitive only when he was human" I said making both of them looking at me.

"Pull vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon said taking a seat next to Rose. I just sat there watching them.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose said

"Is that a dig?" Damon said

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult."

" I'm not in love with anyone."

"You want to try that again?"

"Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side."

I stood up making myself known again as I can't just watch them flirt with each other. "Get to the point Damon" I said making him look at me.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon said finally getting to his point. I looked towards him. "I already tried seeing if Madison could get in touch with him, but she's got a new number so he can't find her" He said giving me a little smile.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose said telling the truth. When Klaus wants to be found or find you he will. That's how he found me after we meet and when he disappeared after a while.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon said not looking happy with what Rose said.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose said

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond"

"Perfect. I'll drive."

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon said getting up with Rose following behind him. "Wait for me" I said getting up and running to catch up with them.

-**FAMILY, FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

When we arrived Rose park in a under ground car park knowing that she won't get burn by the sun here. "Back entrance. How convenient." Damon said as we all got out of the car having a look around.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose said as she leaned against the door of the car. "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" I said giving a smile to Rose.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose said

"Good." I said thats when Damon grabbed hold of her neck and slammed her into the was "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." he said.

I let out a giggle knowing that Rose is older that he is and would be able to take him any day. I just as I looked up at then I saw Rose pushing Damon against the car. "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She said, then she let go of him "You can trust me." she added then heading from into the coffee shop leaving me and Damon behind.

"Will you never learn Damon" I said letting out a laugh the looking towards him to see he was giving me the evils, so I just followed after Rose.

Once we was in the coffer shop we saw that there was a big window that had the sunlight coming into the room. "Whoa. What about the sunlight?" I said turning to Rose.

" Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" she said with a smile on her face. That's when some guy who came over to us. "That and the free Wi-Fi" he said.

Rose got up from the table and gave this person a hug while me and Damon just looked at each other. "Hey, how are you?" Rose said to this guy.

" Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" The guy said pulling out of the hug then looking towards me and Damon. "Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…"Rose was going to say but he cut her off.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. The there is the wonderful Madison Salvatore turn by Klaus himself and been married to him for a 100 years. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" he said. I let my month open as I couldn't believe that he knew all this stuff.

" Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose said then Slater turn to us "It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" he said.

-**FAMILY, FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

**Third Person's POV**

They were all still sitting inside the coffee shop talking about Elijah and how to get in contact with Klaus. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater said to them, wanting to know if Elijah was really dead at all.

"Beyond dead." Madison said, you could tell by her voice that she was having mixed feeling with Elijah being dead as she was close to him when he was sitting traveling with her and Klaus. But apart of her was happy that her brothers was safe.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Slater said. He has been in college for a while as he had nothing else to do.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose said with a smile on her face showing that she was proud of him.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Slater said

"The point?" Damon said thinking what was the point going to school if you have forever to live.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater said

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose said.

"Craig's list." Slater said,

"Really?" Both Damon and Madison said at the same time.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater said.

Mean while in front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon, Madison and Rose to hear them talking about how to get in contact with Klaus.

Back in the coffee shop they was still talking. "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon said

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater said

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..." Slater said

"Not such a rumor." Madison said

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater said

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon said

"What do you mean?" Slater said

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Madison said.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Staler said

"Tell me how." Damon said

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Staler said

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon said

Mean while outside Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Back in the coffee shop when all the windows break every gets down. But as the sun is coming into the room Slater and Rose's skin starts burning and Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car with Madison following behind them.

**Madison's POV**

We was now sitting at the car just waiting for Rose to get better. "You're gonna be okay." I said pulling Rose into my arms hugging her.

"I know." Rose said

"Who's behind that?" Damon said

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

"Who did it?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead."

-**-FAMILY, FOREVER AND ALWAYS-**

I was sitting in the living room having a drink thinking that if I found Klaus that he might shop looking for Elena and my brothers will be happy. I was not looking at the door when Elena came in with Stefan.


End file.
